User talk:Nikolai Banks
Hi Niko Banks, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 23:20, September 25, 2010 Hey, welcome to the wiki. I'm Bluestripe, but everyone here calls me Blue. If you need help with anything, or just someone to talk to, don't hesitate about asking me! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue glad to hear from you its good to chat to a fellow member of this cool community I must say I find Redwall Wiki the best place to lern about the books and the Tv Series. What did you think of my profile/ 12:09, Octobr 21, 2010 (UTC) Your avatar from GTA IV, you mean? Not bad. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep I have GTA IV on my PC its a good game thats why I thought I could use one of the characters as my avatar to make it look cool do you think its cool. Have you seen the whole Tv Series I have and I must say it was really good season one was good and season 2 was better but season 3 I diden't really understand but it was still good they should of made another 4 seasons of the show to see what happens after the events of season 3 continuing Martin's quest now that would make a great TV Series. Niko Banks (Talk) 01:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's cool. i've seen several of the episodes from Season One, all of season two (I believe), and the earlier episodes of season three. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't have scared me off. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well hello, and nice to meet you, wot! Hope you enjoy the wikia; I sure do! So your a mouse, eh? Related to anybeast in particular? TTYL --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 23:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well that's nice. You know, I think you should try to be a bit friendlier towards Matthias; to me he seems kind of lonely. I know, the Dibbuns are funny that way! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 19:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh your welcome, mate! Matthias is a rather good chap; I've a feeling you'll be good buds! Well see you around the Abbey, wot wot!! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 20:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) No, you didn't upset me. Your messages mostly were telling me stuff and not asking, so I didn't really reply. Sorry bout that. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo mon Jamaican accent? What in the name of fur and feathers is that, wot?! Ha, glad you noticed I'm working, mate; not a lot of creatures in the Abbey notice anything I do for the good of the community, unless it gets me in trouble! I'm liking the pic, I think Matthias'll be rather honored you're using his ole pater's symbol, wot?!! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 01:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You've never heard of a Jamaican accent? Jamaica is an island located in the Caribbean Sea. Look up a Jamaican accent on Youtube. One can describe it like this,"Oh, yah, mahn!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I must say, Nico, that was rather a mean old joke to play on the sister, wot?!! Ha, wish I could've seen her face when you spooked her! Back at the mountain I was pretty notorious for my prankish ways; I get off much more easily here at the Abbey, though! And there are a lot of willing little Dibbuns to assist you an' me, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 22:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like it, but there's something I don't like: the language in your fan fic. I don't like cursing, and you'll get in trouble for using it your fan fic. I'm only trying to keep you from getting in trouble. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Language Your "Nightmare" fan fiction had severe language and profanity violations. Allow me to remind you this is a family-friendly website. You're free to re-post the fiction if you decide to write it without vulgarity. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I tried to tell you :( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Doing good. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't read the fan fictions, I just make sure they're family friendly. Again, you're free to write fan fictions, just keep the language clean for all. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds alright, except the crude stuff like urinating. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Chat Space Using up the chat space here! Well Nico, I've been doing pretty well, wot! Nice, clement weather we've been having. Oh, and you know that traveling actor's troupe that's taking a rest at Redwall... oh, I forget their bally name, but you know whom I mean. Well, I'm auditioning for the comedy they're going to put on, wot!!! I can't wait! I always thought I had a gift for the stage, donchya think?!!! Oh well, toodle pip an' all that! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 07:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Image Your signature image is too large, you'll need to reduce it please. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) You didn't need to upload any more files. Just use this code: -- LordTBT Talk! 02:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) That's good. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Song That was me. You can't just "change words" here and there, that's plagiarism. You need to rewrite it entirely, otherwise you're just ripping off the song. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't really help you. I'm not good at theme songs, but maybe check out some other user pages, like User:Bluestripe the Wild. They have theme songs for their characters, I think, so they might be able to help you. Anyways, nice to meet you! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:05, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not an artist really. There are way better artists, like User:Sister Armel, User:Ferretmaiden, User:Neildown and some others. Sister Armel drew my profile picture. But thanks anyway. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Just make sure it's clean, alright? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble again. ;) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) We all hope our fanfics do well, some do do well more than others. Your fanfic seems pretty interesting. A question though, why would Matthias be sixteen if he's married? It is a fanfic I suppose. Besides if you keep it clean, relevant and interesting it's sure to stay up there! Hope you're doing well,-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I guess that's true. I have seen part of the TV series, maybe the first episode? Yeah, anyways Happy belated Thanksgiving!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I did, thanks. You too!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Happy (late) Thanksgiving to you, too! I'll check your story out. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it went well. I had some of yummy homemade pumpkin cheesecake! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Well, my friend, if you can write so much, you must surely have time to use commas, question marks, and exclamation points. People will like your storied much better if you use them and other proper grammar. If not, then expect to be one lazy hippie User (I call anyone who uses the term "dude" hippies). Thornclaw the Anti-Laziness guy --EXPECTO PATRONUM! 18:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you made a few contribution sto something that is now deleted. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, sorry. I've been quite busy lately, doing gym competitions and whatnot. So what have you been up to? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 05:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Have a very Merry Christmas!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Well 1: There does seem to be several people sorta not here that much. 2:It may be easier to read your stories if you had proper grammer, spelling punctuation etc. 3:I have the same problem, not many people read my fanfic. Just try and keep working on it, I'm sure people will start reading it!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I actually have a big appetite so if I ever loose it, I'm deathly ill. I'm always hungry, or if I'm not it doesn't take me long to become hungry. Hope you get better soon-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I know Talanquel is really mad and may be trying to keep people away. Or people could have lots of schoolwork and have to concentrate on that. They'll probably be back soon. Anyways, hope you get better-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) He's fine to me. I'm nice to him, he's nice to me. I don't know if he's really doing anything yet. If he confronts you, then by all means politely confront him back. But there's no need to go picking fights. Besides he can't make me leave. Don't let him make you leave either-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes we all do have the right to come or go as we wish. Why are you leaving? I may have several friends because I try and be kind to all. I'm sure you have some good friends here too.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 21:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) More chat room Oh yeah. I knew that. OKay, have a good C-mas break!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Everyone has their days and moods though. As long as everything is sorted out you should be fine. HOw'd you learn Afrikaans? I know a really small bit, but...Hope you're doing well-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) re:Login You can use any computer you want to access this site. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Glad you're feeling better. I know some Afrikaans cause I've visited SA several times. Do you live near Cape Town, Joburg, or somewhere else? Have you visited Kruger? -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Right back at you! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) do you use any periods in your sentances? o.O thank you very much! i can handle myself with a pair of daggers and a couple friends by my side. screw heavy swords! a dagger can go farther than a sword as luke said! ^^ glad to meet you! you seem like a nice person!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo whuzzup gangsta! Thanks for your greeting, I'm on other wikis most of the time before. But I tell you that Redwall wiki is the BEST! Thanks once again, see you around. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 22:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hey, thanks mate! ~.^ but i'm sure i can rough it! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) actually i do art trades. -.-' -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! If I was in a barroom brawl I'd probably throw them across the room and probably out the window. I don't think I'd throw them in the trash can. Actually the otter in my avatar is just learning to swim. She's starting to learn how to fish too. Her name's Mazu. Are you figuring out how RPGs work? Just FYI: OOC=Out Of Character. It's used when you're asking a question or stating a fact. BIC=Back in Character. This means you're back in the RPG and fighting etc. Unless you have more than one char then you can just say *Blocks sword and dodges behind tree* . -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) She's a rare species of otter. She leaves in a village close to me. Her owners named her Mazu because it means noise. I suggested some Redwall names but they didn't know if she was a girl or a boy then. I think my dad took the pic of her, I'm not sure. If you're leaving permenantly or for the night? If you're just leaving you can do something like OOC:I gtg. Will be back soon. Or something like that. If your char is leaving you can do something like Leaves area and heads (wherever you want to head) .-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. She's actually a Congo Clawless Otter. They were thought to be extinct until she was found. Now a couple who's experienced with wild animals is raising her. She'll never be able to go back into the wild but maybe she'll help bring them back from extinction.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Your avatar is some squirrel that was in one of the Redwall TV series. It's interesting. What's up with all your relationships on your page?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 11:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Avatar Some times it can take several hours for Wikia's servers to update. -- LordTBT Talk! 13:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks mate. Ahh yes, many people think my father is a big meanie, but acctually, he's an idiot (pfft big mood change for him). All I do have to say is, he really needs a good ole' wacking in the head Slagar: what do you mean, wacking? Selound: I mean pull it together and be a man Slagar: but I a-- Selound: LET'S DROP IT!! glad you like my art, did you check out my deviantart art account as well? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 15:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how to fix it. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Niko :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year as well! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Niko! I'm glad you like my avatar :D It's nice to meet you too! Althyana Slitbane III Happy holidays! 17:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) aww thankx mate. I've been rather busy with getting everything cleaned up for Christmas. ooh I bet it was a BLAST! ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas (Eve)! And a Happy New Year! I hope you had a good vacation-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. We're going to a Christmas Eve Service at our church that my dad put together. Tomorrow we're having a Cmas party with friends-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) *hugs him back* thanks and merry Christmas!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yo whuz happin! My christmas was pretty good, I just hung out with my family playing games and eatting a whole lot :} What did you do for this christmas? ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 23:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Niko, I was looking over the Recent Activity feed and noticed your question about Tail Rickets. From what I know, it's some sort of infection that affects rodents...I think...--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 15:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) and a happy new year :D!----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) well, everything was good, but I was sick all Christmas day :( ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) well let's just say that Monster energy drinks don't like me anymore. Otherwise I'm feelin much better ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rickets Wikipedia:Rickets -- LordTBT Talk! 00:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue who he is. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Niko Of course, what shall we chat about? I myself is open all the time to a bit mixed chat. P.s love your avatar. Jess really made a big change in the books. --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead--10:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Have you checked out my other art? For the contest you don't need to do a drawing. You can try to build something or sculpt something as well. Well I do sometimes need inspiration for drawings, so next time I do, I'll ask you! Thanks again!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been affected by a virus. Thanks for your concern. I hope it doesn't spread far-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Hey, Nico sorry I haven't been around that much, and thanks for the Christmas greetings! I was actually out in Mossflower for a few days, "taking a vacation", you might call it. :) I just got so fed up with some of those fussy sisters... But I'm perfectly safe and fine; I had to come back to Redwall when the snow got too high. I hope I'm not in for it too much. So how have you been doing, ole mate? --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 18:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Niko It was good. On the New Years we just went to our family trip to the mountains for a little get out. Then went back to my house to light a little fireworks. Lol! What did you do for new years? ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 22:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) aww thank you mate, hmm maybe when I get my internet back ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been on for quite a bit as well. On holiday, y'know. How was your Xmas and New Year? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey, Niko Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 23:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm an artist. I think I told you that. I don't a lot of art though. I'm just beginning. Also lots of people on this wiki try to start a fanfic. Most do pretty well. I'm good, you?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 06:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) hi!. sorry, but i've tried everything and the squeege hates me. or whatever the monsters called =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) oh I've been doing well. No I havn't joined ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Niko, hows has everything been with you? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 19:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Been Good! But busy, I've got alot of college work thats kept me busy : ). Other than that nothing much else. aahh you have Jess the squirrel as your avatar, nice!!! --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 21:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Niko Banks! It's good to meet you too. I love Jess Squirrel and Laterose too, but chose Cornflower as my avatar because I like how she looks like. --Astar Goldenwing 09:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Yes, I'm in college. No, I'm only 17 : ( The college does something called duel enrolledment where I can be schooled at home and take courses at the college. Sure, I'd love tchat! Juss name the place or give me a link : ) --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog Seems to be some sort of Wikia bug, I've contacted them. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure if you noticed, but your blog page is now functional. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Late Respond Sorry I haven´t reply but I´ve been busy, working nine hours five days a week, apologizez! And no, you haven´t offended me in any ways... or... na! you asked me about this year and I can tell you that its started well. Really well, excellent. Yourself? Do you like squirrels? because I have two (saved and are going to be realesed against my will) and I´m pretty proud of it and I just gotta brag about it! I´m a animal-lover are you, I mean, do you have pets? Dude. Du...de. Still practicing. Other news is that I´m soon going to university and studie. Do you? Or is iit college? And last, what about your new year start etc...P.s still loving your avatar... have you seen the movie by the way?:)--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 00:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Advice column Hi Niko, unfortunately an advice column has no place on this website. Blogs are meant for fan fiction, reviews, and essays only. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been able to get back to you, mate. I've been quite busy lately, with school starting and whatnot(school in Australia start in February). So how's life? I'm fine, besides being tired. Why am I awesome? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) no, no, no you haven't offended me at all mate. I've been feeling really icky due to havinig the flu, and havn't found time to respond. I'm sorry ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Whsup! I'm glade you like my avatar XD. that's me taking revenge on squirrel hunters. Whar da huners Becum th huuned. Sorry for the late response by the way, been busy with alot of college work. I have to get up real early on the mornin and have to stay real late at night for 4 days a week wears you down. Btw how have you been? You doin gangsta drive bys? Haha! Just kidding. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 04:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) aww no worries mate, I'm still alive :D but my cough has been giving me problems though ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 07:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Messages The messages would be some sort of issue with Wikia, not something I can explain or help you with, sorry. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) aww that'd help a lot, thank you ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Otterwarrior doesn't get on much, Niko. So yeah. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Howdy-doody, Nico!! Sister whats-her-name got hold of me the other day and has helping with dishes after meals now, which takes so bloomin' long, not leaving much time for socializin! I'll try to get out of doing it more often, though. Hope t'see you around the ole Abbey, mate! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 06:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Niko, did you get the bad news? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 08:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Niko, I've just been so busy with school work and my gym training that I hardly have time to come on! Only recently have I started contributing again, and that was only because of BJ's death :( Yes, he will be truly missed... on a brighter note, how's life? I'm fine, besides lots of homework(I only just recently started highscool(which is Year 8 to Year 12)). --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You didn't do anything wrong, Niko. Not EVERY blog post or fan fiction gets recognized as soon as you write it. If I were you, I'd just wait. Hope this helps. ^_^ ----Cheetahstar123 "Cheetahs Rock!" 14:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, My V-Day was great! Although my family didn't travel, We had a windstorm so we ended up eating out because we had a power outage. What a way to kick off Valentines Day! --Cheetahstar123 21:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, me ole mate! Thanks for the St. Valentine's Day greetings and yes, I did get the terrible news. Said something about it on me profile if anyone cared t'look. I'm glad "The Rogue Crew" will still come out in May as planned, though, but afte that we'll have to read the series over again. Well, see you around the Abbey, Nico! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 01:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo Joe yo Hey man what's goin on. College is goin well but I'm trying to keep up. Btw did you hear about Brian? I just want to curl up in a courner and cry all day.He was the best author ever *sobs* anyhoo thanks for good wishes. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 12:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Bonjuor Sorry, mate. I´m not able to reply so often! The "College" starts next week and I´m really excited over it, and quite so nervous. I had to quit my job, sadly. anyway, I´ve no more news you then? My weekend was superb. A nice movie and party and some private stuff that I´m not going to mention. Your weekend? Seya!:)... P.s I´ll try to reply often! It´s hard and rough times these days! --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 22:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry mate, I've been really busy. Plus I might be leaving this site. If you want you can start a deviantART account ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if I can help with that problem. I'm not good with this sort of thing ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) well, it's just that I feel that my time has been cut and not able to do as much on the wiki as I did when I first joined. But I might stay, depending on my time. Plus, I'm not going to be not as active on here like I once was. But I'll still be around for awhile till I make my final choice ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've been good. Valentine's was just a normal day for me, really. I'll try to read your fanfic. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :D Hia Niko! Lovely to meet you! :) ^^ Thanks for the nice message on my talk page! :) Your profile is definitely unique- I like the story up there. ^^ :) I've read some of the books, but haven't recently... (I must admit I'm more of a Castaways fan xD) :) Nice talkin' to you! --Chris has a signature!! o.O 23:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahh well that stinks. Sorry about your aunt. :/ Hope your day ends on a happier note. :]--Chris has a signature!! o.O 00:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :D halloo there. sry i haven't replied to your messages...been a little busy...haha... yeah i've been painting and drawing and such on photoshop and uses up most of my computer time... lol soooo, anyhows, howya been?Otterwarrior 23:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I updated again! Another update may soon follow about the mysterious characters. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I had a friend over and went down in the two acres of woods I have in my backyard. And had a blast at in too! : D Aye, we are friends, Niko ol' bean. Wish you had friends list as well so I could sign it. :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Just did, mate :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) Jazz? Nah, to calmly, try Metal!:) Good update btw, liked it! Howsa goin´? Myself is busy, very busy. The plug is killing me, literally. Seeya! ps. your avatar is to cute for me, lovely!--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead, 13:44, March 1, 2011, (UTC) Praise Ye are a very faithful friend, aren't ye Niko? :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) End of Chapter 9! It's short but I think I'll be updating soon. Please comment and enjoy!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Niko, is Twelve were I'm in, so I'm still in School :P See ya in three hours, ol' matey ! :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my weekend wasn't too bad. But this weekend I'm going camping with family friends, since it's long weekend :D It's gonna be heaps fun! How about you? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hey man, what's up? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:06, March 7, 2011 (UTC) well I've been rather busy catching up with art trade pics and have been busy on FA. And yesterday I KILLED SOMEONE...I KILLED A FLY (had you fooled didn't I?) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) my parents won't allow me on that site :( anywho, I've changed my art style quite a bit, eh? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) acctually, I feel more comfortable talking on the wiki this way----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Niko, I updated[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Kigam Tescer: Embodiment']], if ye wanna read it. PS: I say if ye want, because ye have not signed the Update list. Hey Niko! Do you know what is up with speeqe? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 20:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Niko, how are ye today? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) YO niko, hows everything ben? Hope its been good. Thanks for the encouragement, but let's hope that I don't fail. I would like to get in to digital arts for when I get done at my campus. I agree with Ronnie, your avatar is cute. Seeya! --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 12:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Update! A short revealing diary entry. And there's a poll. Please vote and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yes, I've been very busy lately. Plus my grandma on my mom's side passed away recently, so I'm very sad about that ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you, that really helps ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) More talk space I'm feeling better, thank you ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) no niko, i have not erased you from my mind. it's just that all your comments say the same thing. ever watched forbiden kingdom?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm fine. I just had a school camp which was four hours away from where I live. I had to leave half way through it though because I have gym to do. But I have no school for a couple of days, which is good. How's your life? And who's in your avatar? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for reading, mate. Hope you enjoy it :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy|'Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy']] *First update fer ye! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 21:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) hello, I have a question for you, do you have an account on DA? Just wondering :)--Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) yes, that's what I mean, deviantART is called DA for short ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) yes, I'd be happy if you join :)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) you buy it. and i can't get a da account because my parents won't let me on.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) as if. i'd probably get, one comment on one picture. and i'm not giving requests. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) yes, it is free to join. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) d'aaaawwww *starts blushing really madly* thank you, mate! ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Niko. Nice to meet you, too. BTW, I heard you saw the Redwall TV series. OMG, I watched that show all the time when I was little (and still do! :D) --SalemtheCruel 23:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I watch it on YouTube ;) Also, I wrote a Redwall poem. Leave a message if you want me to post it on your talkpage. PS: My fav. bands are Three Days Grace, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, AC/DC and Escape the Fate. How about you? --SalemtheCruel 00:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC)SatheCruel Ok, here it is. It doesn’t always rhyme in some places, but whatever. Anyway, I got my inspiration for this poem when I was visiting this really old local cemetery that dates back to the 16-1700’s. And there are a LOT of children’s graves there :P And stuff like that just makes me wanna cry so I wrote this poem. Meet me in the place where the sun’s highest in the sky, where the tolling of the bells can be heard. Flowers bloom for’vr here, for it is always spring. But fate, O fate is oh so cruel! Seasons change and b’loveds die. The time has come to say goodbye. And as you bid me on my way, think of the place where I loved you. --SalemtheCruel 00:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the deedback Niko. Here is another poem I just wrote. It is called 'Ashes to Ashes' and it is about the Civil War. Lo, the thunder of guns as they cross the threshold of war!! The fields ring with the might of the northern guns! Cannons sound, horses scream and tear the sky! But as the smoke fades, there is nothing but ashes as far as the eye can see: A myriad of young men cut down in their prime. --SalemtheCruel 00:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel yes it has, but I can't believe that spring break is over. I hate going to school ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Nitram puts a friendly paw around Niko "Don't fret, matey. I'm a patient beast." :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Srry Mate I apologize : ( I haven't been on this wiki that much. So man whatzzup! Did you have a good weekend, the good news for me is that I'm on spring break. I have sketches to do for a resume, but thats now too much work (Thank goodness). What have you been up to? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 17:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Its also been great! I've finished up some projects now the rest is more laid back. What fan fic are you writing next? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 21:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Niko! :D I wasn’t available at the time you sent me that message but I am now! ;) Anyways, I’m just curious: Do you like old movies? I x3 ‘em. --SalemtheCruel 20:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for responding, Niko! =) Anyway, since you like the Godfather, maybe you should check out my fanfic on here, A little night music. There is a gangster in it!!!!! --SalemtheCruel 21:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel In my opinion, it’s pretty danged awesome! :D Feel free to check it out! --SalemtheCruel 22:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Niko Bellic! Hey IDK if you know GTA IV, but if you do, then y'know what that subject means. Anyway, nice party for Matthias! So, I was wonderin' if ye'd like to read my fanfic called Vaheenra Longfletch and just keep meh updated on whatever it is your doin'. Awesome! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! okay I guess, my internet's acting screwed so I'm using the library's comp --; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) no, I'm afraid I haven't heard of it----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Llamao's Amazing Art! Hey Niko I'm having problems with my drawing uploads. You see, I uploaded two files from my camera into this site. They're both drawings of characters from my fanfic. Anyway, when I first uploaded them into my Profile page and saved it, they were both there with the captions and all. But then I went to another page and when I came back, only the captions and the names of the two files were there. I couldn't see the actual images. I deleted them and posted them again, and it was fine. But once again, I can't see them anymore. If it's okay with you, I'm asking if you can take a look at my Profile and tell me if you can see the pics (they are under the Fanart category). If you can't see the pics, only the captions and file names, just hit me up with a reply and any suggestions you have. If you don't know whats wrong, thanks for taking the time to check it out. Thanks and Have a nice day!